Feeling Better Yet?
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: My third Chekov/OC drabble. She had a bad week, and her husband makes it his job to make things better for her.


From the moment she could do it herself, She refused to let anyone help her bathe. It was one thing she didn't need help with, one thing she prided in being able to do right. It was a time to relax, to clear her head, to be alone with her thoughts.

Her husband had a very different idea today.

"What are you doing?" she asks, grasping his hand.

"You'll see." He has that mischievous smirk in his voice, andshe wishes he'd just tell her. The way the light hits her face and the slap of the tiled floor tell her they're in the bathroom, but that's allshe knows.

"Pavel Andreievich Chekov, what on earth did you do?"

"Nothing." He pulls her forward, giving her a quick kiss. "Not yet, at least."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you've had a rough week." She feels his forehead press against hers. "And I'm going to do what I can to help you relax."

The past week had been hell. Her mother was not an easy boss, and the family business was going through some financial difficulties. She'd complained about it every day, and was surprised he hadn't told her to stop talking about it.

"Pavel, you don't have to…"

"I want to." He kisses her again. "So today, I bought some bubble bath from the store." She hears a bottle open, and he holds it under her nose. "Smells like cherry, your favorite."

She grudgingly sniffs, and the artificially sweet scent fills her nose, making her smile. "So you bought me a bottle of bubbles. What's the big deal?"

"They're not just for you." He places her fingers on his shirt, helping her undo each button. She doesn't hesitate to run her hands over his upper body, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"What are you suggesting?" she asks.

"We're going to bathe together," he answers, catching her lips with his.

"I'm capable of cleaning myself, Pavel."

"I know you are." He hastily tosses her shirt over her head, working at her bra. He always gets flustered because the clasps are so small, and she feels his fingers pulling at the material. "But this is different."

"Different how?"

He just kisses her again, peppering her face with his lips as he successfully removes her bra. "Got it!" He gently pushes her to the wall, pressing their chests together and nipping at her collarbone.

Her breathing starts to labor, and she hurriedly undoes his belt and pushes his pants down, followed by his boxers. He pulls away suddenly, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the side of the tub. It's bigger than the one she used when she was growing up, round and big enough for two people to sit in. She allows him to take her jeans and panties off, and waits for him to run the water.

He lets her pour the bubbles in, and when she climbs in, warmth seeps over her entire body. She hums in contentment, floating there for a moment before sitting on the built-in seat on the side of the tub. She hears him slip in and sit beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, his soapy hands rubbing circles on her back.

"Lovely," she says, shivering as his lips touch the nape of her neck.

"That was my intention." He pulls her to his chest, laying his head on top of hers. They both are quiet for a moment before both of them move, kissing each other fiercely as he moves her to sit on his lap.

She's not aware of much after that. She can still feel the bubbles surrounding her, but mostly she feels him, inside her, around her, holding her close, groaning in her ear, whispering her name. The two of them come back to the present after half an hour, the bath water lukewarm, the bubbles now frothy floating islands.

He lifts her out, wrapping her in a towel, before draining the tub and drying himself off. He helps her into her comfy silk pajamas, and he leads her to their bed. She climbs under the covers, allowing him to envelop her in his arms.

"Did that make things better?" he asks, kissing her forehead.

"Yes. Thank you, Pasha."

He strokes her cheek with his thumb, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. "я тебя люблю, мой дорогой. I love you, my darling."

"I love you, too."


End file.
